


On Dragon's Wings: Dream's Doubt

by SunFlarerito



Series: On Dragon's Wings [4]
Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Care, Gen, Giving Up, depressed thoughts, friendhsip, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito
Summary: Yet another piece for AzureDiamond51's On Dragon's Wings fanfic. FOLLOW THEM!In this scene:Framed and in court, Dream can't help but feel like maybe his death is for the best. He can't live amongst humans as a dragon. While his friends fight for his life, Dream can't help, but feel it is hopeless.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: On Dragon's Wings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003248
Kudos: 49





	On Dragon's Wings: Dream's Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureDiamond51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/gifts).



Dream felt his shoulders slump lower. The chains around his wrist clinked together as he readjusted his stance. He shook his shoulders out, since they were feeling tense and his wings shook with him. They begged to be released. They begged to break free and to open up, soar through the sky. They hated being chained. He winced as shaking squeezed the chain around his chest tighter and he struggled to breath, feeling a sharp pain stab through his lungs.

His claw nubs, which were just normal long claws before the ‘monster government man in a fancy suit’ decided to cut them off, laid harmlessly on the table. He wasn’t able to do anything. It was like he lost all his fingers, which he technically did. His claws would grow back in time, but for now, they still stung in pain as the ‘monster government man in a fancy suit’ had had someone cut them way too close to the bloodline. Blood had been spilled during that event.

His tail laid like a still tree branch on the ground. It didn’t sway like it commonly did when he was sitting. It didn’t wag like it used to when his friends were near. It just laid down, motionless.

His wings were close to his head, cradled as close as possible to him as he could get them. He would’ve hugged them, but his hands were chained to the table in front of him. Not like he would hurt anyone anyway, but the government had everyone convinced on who he was.

He lowered his feet and his once claws hit the ground. He hissed silently and brought them back up off the ground as sparks of pain shot through his trimmed talons. He closed his eyes shut as he had hissed.

That wasn’t normal. That was a dragon emotion. One of  _ his  _ emotions.

The ‘monster government man in a fancy suit’ was right. Dream wasn’t capable of living a normal life amongst humans. He was a threat, a monster, an imposter. Even if he didn’t kill this person, maybe he deserved to be put in that gas chamber.

Dream glanced at his two friends who were yelling at the ‘monster government man in a fancy suit’. They were defending his life. They were doing it for him. Dream couldn’t help but feel hopeless though. He didn’t see a point in fighting. Everywhere he turned, the government was there. The echoes of their harsh words rung in his ears. The pain they caused him still left scars on his body.

The ‘monster government man in a fancy suit’ had the power here. He was a part of the government. He controlled everything. He kidnapped Dream and got away with it! He mutated Dream and got away with it!   
  
He framed Dream…

And he’s getting away with it.

Dream hid his face from the view of everyone. A single tear fell down his face.

What would happen when he was gone? Would George be upset? Or would he be quite happy he didn’t have to take care of Dragon Dream? Dream had just kind of barged in on him and Sapnap. He forced them to get a new house because he couldn’t live in the apartment. He had to adjust to life as a dragon and they had to as well. They had to deal with the fact that he wasn’t the same.

A thought lingered in his mind that a part of them wouldn’t care if he lived or died.

But they also were here, fighting for him. They were throwing hands at this one guy just for him.

Just for him.

Dream smiled a bit, but it soon deflated as he remembered it was all for nothing. They would lose this case.

Dream remembered the things from the past, things before he was framed and put on the death board.

He was in the warehouse, alone and scared, bleeding from his arm. George and Sapnap had found him. They tried to care for him, but he didn’t know them. He didn’t remember.

They took him to George’s apartment and showed him around.

He learned to communicate with George, slowly but surely.

One tap.

Two taps.

Dream quietly tapped on the table he rested on.

_ Tap tap. _

He remembered he ran off when they were discussing the house. He never wanted to be a burden, yet they gladly took the leap and did it for him.

For  _ him. _

He looked at his friends and saw George trying with all his might to hold back a fighting Sapnap who was being held in the air as he yelled and pointed at the government man.

_ For him. _

He wished he could go back to before all this dragon stuff happened. To before he was mutated. Before he forgot himself and found himself.

Before he was lost.

But here they were, he was chained to a desk, the threat of death hanging over him with an Executioner's axe. But his friends were still by his side, defending him with every breath.

_ They were here for him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this one is deep. Sorry if I caused tears.
> 
> Go follow AzureDiamond51.


End file.
